english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Luci Christian
Luci Christian (born March 18, 1973 in Hamilton, Texas) is an American ADR script writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kaname Chidori in Full Metal Panic!, Nagisa Furukawa in Clannad and Clannad: After Story, Nami in One Piece and Tenma Tsukamoto in School Rumble. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Poyo, Anna (ep10), Birdie the Fairy (ep22), Clara the Fairy (ep20), Elka Fairy (ep24), Fairy (ep26), Iny (ep17), Maria (ep15), Stonie Fairy (ep25), Thunder Fairy (ep21), Treenie Fairy (ep25), Will (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Deunan Knute 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2018) - Lil' Miss Malachite (ep68) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Beth (ep8), Billy (ep7) *91 Days - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Banri Edasaki, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Banri Edasaki *AKB0048 (2013) - Nagisa Motomiya *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Nagisa Motomiya *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Miranda Quenti *Air (2007) - Haruko Kamio, Boy, Young Sister B (ep6) *Air Gear (2007) - Ringo Noyamano *Alice & Zoroku - Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Rie *Amagi Brilliant Park - Chiba, Preschooler, Sylphy, Additional Voices *Angel Beats! - Irie, Iwasawa, Iwasawa's Mother (ep3) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Deunan Knute *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Alicia, Yasuda (ep6), Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Futaba *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Lemon, Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Yunoha Thrul *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Maia Tsukigane, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Riko Mine *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Riko Mine (ep1) *Armed Girl's Machiavellism (2018) - Tsukuyo *Assassination Classroom - Additional Voices *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Yukari Tanizaki, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Kirino Chiba *Basilisk (2006) - Young Gennosuke *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Kyoko, Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Kuon Ginga *Beyond the Boundary - Yayoi Kanbara *Big Windup! (2009) - Young Yoshiro Hamada (ep12) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Birdy Cephon Altera *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Birdy Cephon Altera, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Cassandra Jill Warlock *Black Bullet - Enju Aihara *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Alois Trancy *Black Cat (2007) - Young Train, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Young Joseph Jobson (ep13) *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Drop - Yuko Sugawara *Bodacious Space Pirates - Marika Kato *Burst Angel (2005) - Milly (ep13), Shiho Kazami (ep15) *Campione! - Shizuka Kusanagi, Child (ep9), Female B, Female Student B (ep3), Student B (ep5) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Nita (ep2), Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Antonia *Chaika - The Coffin Princess - Vivi Holopainen *Chaika - The Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle - Vivi Holopainen *Cheer Boys!! - Additional Voices *Chivalry of a Failed Knight - Stella Vermillion *Clannad (2010) - Nagisa Furukawa *Clannad: After Story - Nagisa Okazaki, Ushio Okazaki *Classroom of the Elite - Satsuki Shinohara (ep10) *Claymore (2009) - Ophelia *Corpse Princess (2010) - Makina Hoshimura, Ouri Kagami (Boyhood) *Cyberteam in Akihabara - Densuke, Hibari Hanakoganei *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker *D.N.Angel - Risa Harada, Masahiro Sekimoto (ep8) *DARLING in the FRANXX - 001 *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Rikantz "Ritz" Seaberry *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Satō (ep3) *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Havoc *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Ariel, Berenice *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Martha *Demon King Daimao - Junko Hattori, Junko's Grandmother *Desert Punk (2006) - Kosuna *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Trish, Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation - Tycho (Female), Young Daichi Shijima, Additional Voices *Devils' Line - Tsukasa Taira *Diabolik Lovers - Beatrix, Young Laito (ep7) *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Suomi Kitano *Divergence Eve - Prime Snowlight *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Hami Osawa, Sarai (ep1), Tuna Eater, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Itsuki Habaragi, Otohime *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Yui Kounagi *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Miyako Miyamura *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Miyako Miyamura, Young Kyosuke (ep5) *Elfen Lied (2005) - Hiromi Kurama (ep10), Mariko, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Young Natsu *Flip Flappers (2018) - Cocona *Food Wars! - Yuki Yoshino *Food Wars! The Second Plate - Yuki Yoshino *Fractale (2012) - Nessa, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Ganessa Roland *Full Metal Panic! - Kaname Chidori *Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory - Kaname Chidori *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Kaname Chidori, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Kaname Chidori, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Wrath, Clara/Psiren (ep10), Marin (ep5) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Truth, Additional Voices *Gantz - Ayumu Kato, Lady on Phone (ep22) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Gobeh (ep6) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line - Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds - PAI-MAN, Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds insight - Pai-Man *GATE - Sherry Tyueri *Ghost Hound - Ms. Ogura, Sanae Ogami, Yoshie Izawa, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Katsuki Yoshimi *Ghost Stories - Aya (ep18), Misono (ep15), Nancee Grayce (ep19), Shizuko (ep14) *Girls und Panzer - Erwin, Hisako Reizei (ep7), Kuromorimine Member, Tsuchiya *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Eimer *Gosick (2017) - Phantom Thief Quiaran (Announced) *Gravion - Luna Gusuku *Gravion Zwei - Luna Gusuku, Singing Maid (ep3) *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Ghost (ep11), Infidel (ep8), Kid Green Vest (ep4), Lady of the Evening (ep1), Slave Lady (ep3), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (ep2) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Rico *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Rico *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Mizuki Segawa, Additional Voices *Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East - Chitose, Additional Voices *Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood - Waitress (ep6), Woman (ep8), Additional Voices *Hanayamata - Hana N. Fountainstand *Handa-kun - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Tsugumi Shibata, Aya Kuroda (ep1) *Heroic Age (2009) - Aneasha *High School DxD (2013) - Additional Voices *High School of the Dead - Toshimi, Woman (ep11), Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Shizuki Ugaya *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Osaki Fox, Shizuki Ugaya *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Tomo Asama *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II - Robert Dudley, Tomo Asama *IS: Infinite Stratos - Chifuyu Orimura, Armored Girl (ep12), Ran Gotanda (ep13) *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 - Chifuyu Orimura, M'/'Madoka *Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? - Hestia *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (ep10) *Kaleido Star - Sarah Dupont, Barbara, Kate, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Narrator *Kanon (2008) - Girl (ep14), Kazuya Kurata, Party People (ep18), Runners (ep19), Shiori's Mother, Spectators (ep19), Student A, Teammate (ep19), Waitress, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Ayumi Tsuwabuki, Mayumi Tsuwabuki *Kids on the Slope - Kota *Kill Me Baby - Sonia *Kino's Journey (2004) - Kid A (ep6), Nimya (ep8) *Kodocha - Aono, Asako Kurumi *Kokoro Connect - Himeko Inaba *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Lavie Head *Level E (2012) - Lorelei *Log Horizon - Minori *Log Horizon 2 - Minori *Madlax - Margaret Burton *Magikano (2007-2008) - Chiaki Yoshikawa *Maid Sama! - Aoi Hyodo *Medaka Box - Harigane Onigase *Medaka Box: Abnormal - Aki Jakago (ep12), Chijiwa (ep1), Harigane Onigase, Young Oudo (ep11) *Mezzo DSA - Mikura Suzuki *Misaki Chronicles - ' Prime Snowlight' *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kiyomi Watase, Koyuki (ep4) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Riyoko Ikeuchi (eps9-11), Moera Jefferson (ep3) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Ochaco Uraraka (Announced) *My Love Story!! - Nanako Yamazaki, Young Takeo *Nabari (2009) - Saraba *Needless (2011) - Cruz Schild *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Asuna Kagurazaka/'Student No.8' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Asuna Kagurazaka/'Student No.8' *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Mako *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Ichihime, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Nami *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Narrator *Orange - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Pani Poni Dash! - Akane Serizawa, Taeko, Weather Vane *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Woman (ep8A), Additional Voices *Papuwa - Kotaro *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Tetsunosuke Ichimura, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Chika (ep7) *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Nonoha Itou, Receptionist (ep3), Young Freecell *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep6A) *Prétear (2003-2004) - Himeno *Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? - Shiroyasha, Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Little Ace (ep6; Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Mishio Maeno *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Maya *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Johann *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rozen Maiden: Zurückspulen - Shinku *Rumbling Hearts - Ayu Daikuji *S・A: Special・A - Akira Tohdou, Additional Voices *SCHOOL-LIVE! - Yuri Wakasa *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2007) - Child (ep21) *Sakura Quest - Chikako Shinomiya, Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Komachi Mikumari *Samurai Girls (2011) - Sen Tokugawa *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Young Yukimura *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Morte Urshela *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Heren Shino *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Washu Kozuka, Yuuri *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Rokka *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Tenma Tsukamoto *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Tenma Tsukamoto *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Katsuragi (ep6), Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Koyuki Azumaya, Additional Voices *Shadow Skill - Elle Ragu *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shattered Angels - Himiko *Shiki (2012) - Akira Tanaka, Yaeko Ootsuka *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Meg, Micchi, Additional Voices *Shining Hearts - Girl (ep2), Queen, Additional Voices *Shōnen Maid - Mrs. Hino *Shuffle! (2008) - Nadeshiko Benibara *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Yotsuba *Solty Rei (2007) - Kasha Maverick *SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation - Suzu Fujimi *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge - Lycoris, Sharl *Soul Eater (2010) - Medusa Gorgon *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Emily (Doll) *Strike Witches (2010) - Erica Hartmann *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Erica Hartmann, Ursula Hartmann *Sunday Without God - Dee Ensy Startmitos *Tactics - Yoko, Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X - Additional Voices *Tanaka-kun is Always Listless - Echizen *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Himiko, Narration, Additional Voices *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Young Winter Goddess (ep18) *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Archit, Olivia Litlet, Renas Fluru, Additional Voices *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Saitou (ep4), Additional Voices *The Galaxy Railways - Louis Fort Drake *The Junji Ito Collection - Woman 6A (ep6) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Ferris Eris *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Mite the Fool (ep12) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Mite the Fool *The Wallflower - Josephine, Tamao Kukunoi *The World God Only Knows - Elucia de Lute Ima *Those Who Hunt Elves - Colleena (ep9), Waitress (ep11) *Tokkō (2007) - Ami Inukai (ep7) *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood - Angelica (ep21) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Chu'nyan, Haganemaru, Kiishimu *Ushio & Tora - Mayuko Inoue, Akiyo Takatori *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Riku, Young Lucia, Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation - KOS-MOS *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Little Fox, Nurie (ep17) *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Rika Saionji 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Trixie 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Azumanga Daioh: The Very Short Movie - Yukari Tanizaki, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Ganessa Roland *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Di Gi Charat *Towanoquon (2012) - Connector (ep2), Mayumi Sanada (ep5), Towa 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Nami 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Carmen Ibanez *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Carmen Ibanez 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Darumaya, Additional Voices *Air: The Motion Picture - Haruko Kamio, Festival Crowd, Kids *Appleseed (2009) - Deunan Knute *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Deunan Knute *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Marika Kato *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Nina Oliver *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Hideki Moroboshi *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Nagisa Furukawa, Ushio Okazaki *Colorful - Pura Pura *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Chizuru Tomi *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Young Natsu Dragneel *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Wrath *Gintama: The Movie - Kagura, Catherine *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Hungary *King of Thorn (2012) - Timothy Laisenbach *Loups=Garous: The Motion Picture (2011) - Rei Myao *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Rare the Hair *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Octavia, Old Woman *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Nami *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nami *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Nami *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Nami *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Berui *Planzet - Kaori Sagawa *Short Peace - Waka *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Erica Hartmann *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Rita Mordio *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Young Kyuta *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Meryl Stryfe, Additional Voices *Typhoon Noruda - Noruda *Vexille (2008) - Takashi 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! - Momoko Ishiyama, Original Atsuko (ep12), Secretary (ep10), Additional Voices *Area 88 (2006) - Ms. Yasuda, Young Kanzaki (ep1), Additional Voices *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Bachelor/'Hikaru Asakura' *Black Butler II (2012) - Alois Trancy *Broken Blade - Regatz Arrow, Sakura *Coicent - Himeko/Toto *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Nereid, Sarah *Five Numbers! (2011) - Female Tech, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Wrath (ep4) *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Female Soldier (ep6), Kelly (ep8) *ICE - Rinne *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Azusa Suma *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Asuna Kagurazaka/'Student No.8' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Asuna Kagurazaka/'Student No.8' *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Tenma Tsukamoto, Museum Announcement (ep2) *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Doris Lang 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Hungary, Young America, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl America (ep25), Girl Canada (ep25), Hungary, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Hungary *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Hungary, Additional Voices *Xam'd: Lost Memories - Nakiami Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Articles' *Reader's Digest (2015) - Narration *The Believer (2016) - Narration *Timothy McSweeney's Quarterly Concern (2016-2017) - Narration 'Audiobooks' *Angel on a Harley (2015) - Narration *Ascendant (2012) - Narration *Beholder's Eye (2012) - Narration *Between Us and the Moon (2015) - Narration *Blood Past (2013) - Narration *Blood Will Tell (2013) - Narration *Borderlines (2012) - Narration *Captured (2013) - Narration *Caught in the Act (2015) - Narration *Changing Vision (2012) - Narration *Cold Hands, Warm Heart (2013) - Narration *Days of Awe (2015) - Narration *Diners, Dives and Dead Ends (2013) - Narration *Dirty Red (2015) - Narration *Dreamwielder (2013) - Narration *Faerie Blood (2016) - Narration *Faerie Magic (2016) - Narration *Finny and the Boy from Horse Mountain (2013) - Narration *Fire Lily (2013) - Narration *Flying in Place (2012) - Narration *Hidden in Sight (2012) - Narration *Home, and Other Big, Fat Lies (2013) - Narration *Insidious (2015) - Narration *Into the Free (2012) - Narration *Last Diner Standing (2013) - Narration *Manolito Four-Eyes (2013) - Narration *Men Explain Things to Me (2014) - Narration *Meternity (2016) - Narration *Miss Treadway and the Field of Stars (2017) - Narration *Moonlight Man (2012) - Narration *One Rainy Night (2015) - Narration *Rampant (2012) - Narration *Red Ruby Heart in a Cold Blue Sea (2012) - Narration *Refugee (2014) - Narration *Renegade (2013) - Narration *Riptide (2012) - Narration *Salvation (2015) - Narration *Saving Alex (2016) - Narration *Shades of Blood (2013) - Narration *Sister Golden Hair (2014) - Narration *Spontaneous Combustion (2015) - Narration *Steel Magic (2016) - Narration *The Butler Did It (2012) - Narration *The Comprehensive ENFP Survival Guide (2015) - Narration *The Emerald Embrace (2015) - Narration *The Fire Wish (2014) - Narration *The Hard Blue Sky (2014) - Narration *The President's Child (2013) - Narration *The Spider Goddess (2012) - Narration *The Time Fetch (2013) - Narration *The Truth About Psych Camp (2016) - Narration *The Ugly Stepsister (2016) - Narration *The Wanderers (2015) - Narration *Thick as Thieves (2015) - Narration *To All My Fans, with Love, from Sylvie (2013) - Narration *Tough Talk, Tender Kisses (2013) - Narration *Troublemakers (2017) - Narration *Truth or Dare (2015) - Narration *Unruly (2015) - Narration *XL Love (2014) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Answering Machine, Lady Directions, Teen Girl A *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Asagi Kusanagi Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Child, Gaige, Hera Claymore, Laney, Una 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - C.J. Arnold *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Childish *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Elma *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nami Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (373) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (304) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2018. External Links *Luci Christian on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors